


This Tour Is Not Long Enough

by Groundersestra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attraction at first sight, Clarke is a swearing machine, F/F, Nobody Dies, tour guide AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groundersestra/pseuds/Groundersestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been working for her father's tour agency and she's getting tired of it, but one girl from this particular tour might be able to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tour Is Not Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've been trying out different ideas for a clexa FF and this was the only one I had enough ideas for. I only have a rough sketch of the storyline but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Tour guide AU set in Japan, and there will be characters from Sailormoon. 
> 
> PS: Clarke and Raven speaks perfect Japanese.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The blonde jumped at the loud alarm from her phone. 

“Ugh.” She groaned. Last night was her best friend’s 21st birthday party and when there’s a big celebration, there’s free alcohol. 

In short, she’s hungover. 

She had forgotten about the American tour that was supposed to be arriving at nine this morning. She looked over to phone and her eyes widened. 

“Fuck!” It was already half past eight. She must have hit snooze without realising. She got up from the couch that she fell asleep on last night and headed to the kitchen for some aspirins. 

She popped two into her mouth before changing into her best clothes. 

“Uh, that should do it.” With her sunglasses on and her carkeys in her hand, she closed the doors behind her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke has dreamt about being a tour guide ever since she was a little girl. Her father was a tour guide, and he taught her everything she has to know about being a fun team leader. It was interesting at first because she got to meet people from all over the world and visit obscure places that she had never ever thought of going in her 20 years of living in Japan. She loves the adventure, the satisfaction she gets from spreading knowledge, but it has been 5 years since she joined her father’s agency and sad to say, she is starting to lose interest in visiting the same places and bringing rude tourists around town. 

“Clarke, where are you?!” Her car bluetooth accepted the phone call. 

“Well, good morning to you too Raven.”

“Hah! From your voice, I guess you’re hungover.” 

They had been best friends for as long as she can remember. It all started out with them being the only foreigner in class, and when 5 year old Raven asked her if they could have lunch together, how could she say no to that? It’s always nice to have a friend in the unknown world. 

“Fuck off.”

“Hey, last night was awesome, you had fun!” 

“… I did.” She could hear Raven’s victorious laugh. 

“Seeeeee…” 

“Anyway, what’s up?”

“What’s up? Your tour is arriving in 20 minutes and you’re nowhere to be found.” 

“Give me a break- Fuck! Get in your lane!” She furiously honked the car who just cut in front of her. 

“Clarke?”

“Rave, I’m on my way already so could you-“

“Nah uh. No no no no no.” She took a deep breath. “NO.” 

“What? I haven’t even finished!”

“No, Clarke. I’m not going to entertain them until you arrive. I’m the driver, not some comedian.” 

“Come on, they’re from America. They speak English, you speak English…” She sighed. “Please, just for 10 minutes, I swear I’ll be there.”

There was a pause before Raven spoke again. 

“You’re buying me dinner tonight.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.” She could hear Raven muttering incoherently and she smiled to herself as she ended the call. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After parking her car, she grabbed everything needed and rushed to the arrival hall. Traffic was already bad enough and the government decided to have the road construction during peak hours, which made her arrive later than expected. 

_Raven’s gonna kill me._

She ran as fast as she could, almost bumping into everyone in her way. Her eyes were scanning around for any signs of Raven or her tour, but she found herself constantly staring at this one girl who had her brunette hair swept to one side, completely revealing the other side of her neck. She has got to be one of the prettiest girls Clarke has ever laid eyes on, even looking at her felt like a sin. 

“So the porcupine said to the cactus, ‘Are you my mommy?’.” The group was dead silence, Raven was already getting used to this reaction because that’s all they had been giving her for the past 23 minutes. Some were clearly irritated by the quality of the tour and some were ignoring her.

“Hey…” Clarke walked up towards her friend and patted her on the back. “I got this.”

“Finally… I’m gonna kill you.” She mummured as she stepped out of the group. 

“Good morning, everyone!” The brunette girl looked up from her phone and Clarke suddenly forgot how to breath. Raven smiled to herself when she noticed this. 

“Oi, focus.” She nudged the blonde’s back. 

Clarke cleared her throat and spoke up once again. “Good morning, everyone! My name is Clarke Griffin and I will be your tour guide for your next 10 days. Before we start, I’d like to apoligise for my tardiness, I assure you, it will never happen again. 

“Do we get free lunch because of this?” The tall guy with curly hair asked with a cheeky smile. “Because let’s be real, her jokes were pretty terrible.” 

“Hey!”

“Mr. Blake…” She goes through the name list. “Is that you?” 

“Yep, that’s me.” He winked. 

“How about this? No free lunch, but I’ll buy each of you a soft serve tomorrow.” One good thing about Japan is that everything is cheap, you can easily get a soft serve for 120 yen, and that’s only about one dollar. 

“You got yourself a deal.” 

“So, shall we start our tour?”


End file.
